


The greatest prank

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Bring it on!





	The greatest prank

Our story begins outside The Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom, Peeves and his boyfriend Peter are planning Hogwart's greatest prank.

Peeves told him, "You can stand out here as lookout, while I go into the toad's office with the Weasley twins and cause some mischief."

Peter sighed. "Why do I always have to be lookout?"

Peeves said, "You're the least suspicious person, that's why. No one would suspect a coward like you."

Peter muttered, "You think I'm a coward?"

Peeves stated, "No, I don't personally. But, others do; Petey."

Peter asked, "Who?"

Peeves promised, "I'll tell you later." He added, "For now, be lookout for us please. This is going to be Hogwart's greatest prank ever and I need you to do your part to make it successful."

Peter smiled. "Alright then, I'll do my part."

Peeves beamed, "Thank you."

He rushed inside The Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom where the twins were waiting for him. 

Fred smirked. "Alright, Peeves?"

Peeves grinned. "Couldn't be better."

George told him, "Our fireworks and your mischief are going to drive Umbridge mad."

Peeves responded, "Hopefully it drives her out of our school once and for all."

Fred inquired, "Are you ready to make mischief?"

Peeves shouted, "Ready!"

George chuckled. "You know that I'm always ready."


End file.
